What Could be Worse
by EternalClockWork
Summary: What could be worse...then this?Nothing..that's what, nothing is worse then losing a friend,..someone you love...even when your a spy it still hurts. Oneshot


They all had tears on their faces as we watched our best friend's burial. I for one was not crying, not because I didn't care but because that with loosing my dad I learned that crying doesn't help anything. The flashing lights of million's of camera's, her parents brought with them where ever they went. My best friends parent's that had the fake tears running down their faces. The cameras that came here too see the sadness of the death of a McHenery. Too bad they were missing the real pain, the people who really did care about her not just the attention. The cameras didn't even glance at us, if they did they would have been able to see the despair in our eyes and that Senator McHenery and his wife never cared about their daughter. Then there was Preston, who couldn't even go near the stone that said Macey. It was horrible, Macey and Preston putting their relationship public only three months ago, at her graduation of Gallagher Academy.

"Cammie, time to go." Zach told me, we were getting married in two weeks and Macey already had everything planned before we even announced we were getting married…I think she started when we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"But we can't…" I whisper yelled at him. What only this small little group of friends new was that there was a little Preston Jr. who was killed in there with her right now, that has been there for a month, a little baby who didn't get to see the world, or grow up to see how it works, or be able to be a good spy, just because of a gun.

Zach knew what I was talking about. "We can come back when there are no cameras." He said…and he was right, "Come on, right now we have to get to the limo every one is waiting for us."

Even if I knew that they wouldn't mind waiting for us though, they were still too shocked they probably didn't even notice that the car wasn't moving.

He was still giving me the I-feel-your-pain-too look, even if he didn't know Macey as well as I, he was still one of her friends. I just nod my head and we walk off to the limo we came in. I open the door and step into the seats Zach and I get when we ride in limos. I was still ghost Cammie refusing to move.

Bex was falling over on Grant crying, whilst Grant was trying to comfort her even if he felt like doing the same thing as her.

Liz had her head down in silent tears, still crying but she was put on mute, while Jonas holds her shyly, crying the same as Liz.

When I looked at Zach though the corner of my eye I saw the pain of losing a friend in his eyes and what looked like fear of losing me. I must look like a zombie, but I stayed that way.

We stayed that way waiting for the driver to finish his lunch, then there was a knock on the door…or window that is. We all stayed in our seats, until Zach couldn't take it anymore and leaned over to open it. Behind the door, a bright blinding sky was revealed, it hadn't gotten brighter but because of being in a car with tinted windows for so long, and then I finally saw a tear stained Preston.

"Could you guys take me home while the cameras are all on the parents?" His voice cracks twice in the sentence and he finishes off with a sniffle.

"Okay, you can sit here…" I say pointing to what is his normal place, it was next to me, he got in and sat on the end of the seat…leaving a space next to him and me where Mace would sit…well more like Preston would sit down next to me and Macey would push him to the end.

As soon as he got in his seat the door was shut and we were off, his face changed. It changed from just plain sadness to more sadness and betrayal.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THEM!" Preston yells to no-one. "Her parents should care that their only child is dead!" He yelled, this time really wanting an answer, no one wanted to see what was right in front of them…that Macey's parents might just not love her, but they might have…hated her.

After a few moments of silence Preston cooled down, and something occurred to him and you could see it in his face he was scared of it.

"Since she's dead…are you going to erase my memory of knowing," He said. He looked at us with the saddest eyes in the world, "I never want to forget about Mace…" He continued to stare us down.

"We'll do everything we can to stop it if they even think about doing it." Zach answered; I know I would have to make sure Preston always knew about the spy world.

The limo stops in front of the White House, and Preston jumps too get out…

"Thank-you…" Preston says lending back into the car actual meaning his thanks. The door closes and we start moving again leaving Preston in the dust, for he stayed as a statue, in front of the White House.

I couldn't stand it anymore, it was impossible not to. I did the one thing that Cammie Morgan rarely ever did…and never did in front of people. I lay my head on Zach's shoulder and cry and cry and cry.

Once we were finally all safely at are hotel rooms, I knew I should go to bed, I was hoping I would get a dreamless sleep…too bad I didn't.

"_Ok, I have to go now or I'm going to be late." Macey said laughing; Bex, Liz, and I could tell we were squeezing a little too hard in our hug._

"_Over here we see Macey, and her best friends squeezing her guts out." Jonas was holding the camera while Grant was the commentary. The only reason we had a camera was that Preston couldn't be here since people might follow him and since she is going on a top secret mission… _

_We all let go of Macey too watch and see what Bex did too Grant. Bex walked over too Grant and as she did Jonas and the camera followed her. Bex smacked Grant so he fell right on his butt. We all started cracking up and Grant yelling like a total girl didn't really help to silence us. I knew for a fact that Preston would want to see Macey the last few minutes before she left. Just for that I changed the topic back to Macey; I was standing next to Macey so Jonas would get her on the camera. _

"_So…how's it feel," Jonas turned the camera back to Macey and I, "to be on one of the most dangerous missions of your life…" I say pointing out the imaginary words in the sky then at the last second changing my hand to look like I was holding a microphone, interviewing Macey._

"_Well it feels like-"She was cut off by Solomon…I mean Uncle Joe. _

"_McHenrey," He says, "Time to go…"_

_Before we could go into another hug fest, Solomon gave us a look that said We-Really-Have-To-Go-Now. Macey looked at us with sad eyes, which in Macey talk is bye, and then she turned and looked at the camera and gave a small smile and waving. Then turning to face the plane, she took a deep breath and went on her way to the plane._

_Soon her plane flies off and we all walk inside to Zach and I's apartment. I was the last one in so right before her plane flew off and I shut the glass door…_

"_Bye Mace…" I stare at the empty sky. I close the door the rest of the way, being away from Mace for a whole month._

I wake up screaming, knowing that just a few more scenes of the story someone would show up at the door a few days after Mace left and inform us that she was killed. Of course that had awoken Zach and he was freaking out.

"Cammie…" He half yelled. I just kept crying.

"Cammie what happen…" he said again, still I didn't answer, after awhile of screaming my name he just gave up, and just hugged me. "It's going to be okay." He whispered.

"Macey…" was all I could say, and Zach's only response was to hold me tighter. Pretty soon I was asleep.

***

I woke up with Zach starring at the paper. We didn't get the paper…Oh well it was Zach…his gaze was locked on a picture…I didn't want to look over at it though…it might just be Macey…or the pictures from the funeral…

I grabbed the remote, and turned the T.V on. It was sowing a special news report…something that happen today…or late last night…I tuned in right in the middle of it.

"-it has been confirmed that this is Preston." The news reporter on T.V told the world. "The last words that his mother or anyone had heard from him were when he told his mother that 'they couldn't make him forget' after that he stormed up to his room, and by what we see here he jumped off the balcony.," he said it like it was no big, "We think that after his girlfriend died he decided that, this world was not wroth living in, for now we-"The T.V was turned off by Zach. I started hyperventilating…this was all my fault…Zach hugged me, and I tried to stop shacking.

***

The wedding was years ago, so was the death of Macey. I still wake up with Zach next to me. The love of my life was still with me, but my best friend wasn't anymore and I don't think I could handle this any better then a civilian. I don't ever think I will be able to handle this. My friends and I still cry, but the death hurt like the death of my father…it hurt but not all the time…I could still smile.

Preston was a different story...It was all my fault; it was the reason why his parents resigned. Some good things came out of it though…Like Macey's parents admitted they disliked their daughter. Still I lost two best friends in the same month…

Are small group off friends are different now…now were here too make sure when we seep into depression, we don't try to kill ourselves.

I hope this is what Macey would have wanted…because this is what she got.


End file.
